The First Time
by cuttestnik
Summary: After a tough case, Marty deeks thinks about all the first time the things happened between him and kensi. somewhere before 4x23. From Deeks POV.summary sucks.the story is now corrected by beta reader. big thanks to her. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: The story is now corrected and big thanks to my beta reader for helping.

**Disclaimer: **I would die just to say that I own NCIS:LA but I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

**"THERE IS FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. U NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS OR MEANS TO YOU, UNTIL IT HAPPEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. "**

* * *

There are some days when all I want to do is go home and curl into a ball. Well, today is one such day for me, Marty Deeks, all thanks to the glamorous life I live. Today was one of such days which you remember until you die. Today I, Marty Deeks, almost lost my partner, my best friend and only god knows how much more. So here I am, sleeping next to my partner, watching the rising and falling of her chest as she is sleeping peacefully in my bed. Watching her sleeping, I try to make myself believe that she is fine and, more importantly, that she is alive. My lips start to curve into a smile as soon as I hear her snoring. I look at her and take time to admire her. There is no doubt that she is the most beautiful woman on the face of earth for me but, as I look at her and think how peacefully she is sleeping and how she looks so relaxed and cute (god, if she hears me saying this then she will make sure I am dead) especially when she is not in her agent mode-not that I am complaining because only I know how much I love the badass Blye. Yes I just said love because now I know how I feel for her and after a long battle with myself I have come to realize that I love her. Period. I have and will always love her.

I also know that today, the sleep is not going to come to me so easily so I turn away my face from her because I know if she found me staring at her while she was asleep, I know she will make sure that I pay for it. After staring at the ceiling for a while I start to think about her, everything that makes her what she is and then I think about all the things that happened the for the first time between us.

_The first time we met:_

_I love undercover operations. Being a born operator, I had a gut feeling that today something was going to happen. What I didn't know was from today my life was going to turn upside down. So, here I was, once again, in that gym, in which I have been working for the last six months and now I was Jason Wyler again. I have been in this gym for the last six months trying to come into the group of marines whom I suspected to be involved with drugs. I was thinking and was working out when I noticed a girl, specifically a brunette, wearing a black tank top, hair down and wavy and a bag that goes across the shoulder talking to the coach. There was something about the girl that I couldn't put my finger on but I knew that this girl was special, or something was wrong with her. Then the coach came and introduced her as Tracy, Zuna's girl. The moment I laid my eyes on her, something happened to me, something that I couldn't even describe to myself, and then she started talking. I knew she was lying from the moment she opened her mouth and thought that she was now a suspect and so I verbally attacked her. What amazed me was that she was answering my entire question. Although I could see through her, I was really impressed by her._

_Later, when I went back to my cover house, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I knew she was beautiful and one hell of a girl but there was something more about her. Something I wanted to know. I tried to get her out of my mind but failed miserably. People say when you are surrounded by men for a really long time and then all of a sudden a woman comes, you can't forget that day and neither the woman, but with time you forget everything. That's what I said to myself until I met her once again._

Now, while I am sleeping next to her, I smile to myself. I think about how stupid I was back then when I thought I would eventually forget her, but now I know that I was going to remember that day until the last breath of my life. I then think about the case and then think about what was going through my head when I found out who Tracy actually was.

to be continue...

* * *

**AN**: **so you like it? **

**it's my first fan fiction.**

**reviews are always welcome...**

**MUCH LOVE**

**NIKITA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: The story is now corrected and big thanks to my beta reader for helping.

**Disclaimer: **I would die just to say that I own NCIS:LA but I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

**"THERE IS FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. U NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS OR MEANS TO YOU, UNTIL IT HAPPEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. "**

* * *

What was going through my head when I found out who Tracy actually was:

_It was nothing more than a shock to me that William was a special agent and to be honest I was pissed because they were coming in between my investigation. But then Hetty suggested all of us to meet at the boatshed. When I entered the boatshed I was pissed but then I saw Tracy there. Man wasn't I shocked?_

_Yes, I was way beyond shocked, I really believed in her cover story back at the cover house but then I found out that she was SPECIAL AGENT KENSI BLYE. She is a special agent. WOW, when I saw her at Zuna's house, I believed her but somewhere deep down I wanted her to be a good girl. Because I knew that if I had to arrest her for something she did then that would be the hardest thing for me to do._

_But she was not some thief or a druggie; she was an agent and a very special one. I also thought how easily that girl convinced me and made me a fool when it was my duty to make people believe in me and fool them to get my work done. So when I entered the boatshed, I, just for a minute, stared at her, trying to see something that was bothering me but still all my efforts were in vain._

I then remember how it felt to work with her:

_This was my first case with NCIS, the place which I consider as my home, the only place where I belong. Also this was one of the cases which I would never only because I met Kensi for the first time but also because I met the team for the first time._

_I am not blind. I could see how tight and well knitted this group was. Not only that, but they didn't even want me around them. I could easily see how much they care for each other and how they were in the field to have each other's back. I now knew one thing: that they were family, where as I was alone, all by myself. I easily saw that Sam and Callen were pissed and if, to be honest, I was also pissed at them, but it didn't mean I didn't admire them. But not to forget who I am, I am after all MARTY DEEKS, the coolest of all. I know they are trying to intimidate me. To be honest, I was quite intimidated by them but I didn't want to show them that. So I played cool and acted as if I didn't even care about them. After all I am a master of disguise. Just to have them believe that I am not scared or worried about them, I started flirting with her._

I let out a small chuckle, remembering what I said to Kensi and what she replied with. How am I supposed to forget those three sentences said between us? It was our first banter.

_Just to play cool, I look over to Kensi and say "And you. Well first I wasn't too sure about you. But that internet photo thing really sold me. So riddle me this: did you pre-plan that, or maybe, maybe that happened in real life." The moment that those words came out of my mouth, I easily regretted it. I wanted to flirt with her but also didn't want to intimidate Kensi, nor did I want her to think that I was cheap. After all I can't afford to have the wrong impression with her, so I immediately gave her a smirk just to show that I was joking._

_The words that came out Kensi's mouth surprised me. She said, "You're lucky I didn't shoot you."_

_I was more than surprised and was taken aback by her statement, but I recovered quickly and added," I was vamping". After saying this I realised that she is not like any other girl. She is not going to fall for me that easily._

I then remember how Callen started to dismiss me and I was really going to get up, but then Hetty came out of nowhere and announced the operation to be a joint operation between NCIS and LAPD.

It then reminds me of our first case together..

* * *

**AN**: **hope u liked it. the first chapter has been edited. again a big big thanks to my beta reader. sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be big one.**

**reviews are always welcome...**

**MUCH LOVE**

**NIKITA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Big thanks to my beta reader for helping. She is a life saver

**Disclaimer:** I would die just to say that I own NCIS:LA but I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

**"THERE IS FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. U NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS OR MEANS TO YOU, UNTIL IT HAPPEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. "**

* * *

I remember then how shocked I was when Hetty offered me the liaison officer position of NCIS. At that moment I signed the agreement because I was thinking about two things, first how would it feel to work with the team and second was Kensi. Yup I was thinking about Kensi because I wanted to work with her. To be honest I wanted to know what it was about her that I couldn't put my finger on. So I signed it.

I then remember about our first case together...

If you ask me how much I remember about our first case then I'll be able you to give you the exact details about the case as so much happened between me and Kensi for first time.

The first thing to happen was I caught Kensi talking to Eric about me:

As soon as I entered ops, I heard Kensi asking about me as whether I was the LAPD's best. I was wounded but I was also happy thinking that Kensi was thinking about me, asking about me, wanting to know about me. I was so happy thinking about this that I couldn't hide my own grin. Also, I decided that one day I will prove to her that yes I am LAPD's best and she can trust me. I knew what I was thinking was a big thing for both of us and I made my innuendo to make this thought of mine true.

The next thing to happen also was amazing. Our first car ride together:

After the debrief of the case, as soon as we were out of OPS, Kensi immediately announced that we are going to take her car and she is the one who is going to drive and not to forget she is going to control the car radio. I knew Kensi wasn't the person who lets others take control, and this was the best example for it. Driving a car cannot be a big thing for others but it matters to me. It's not the matter of who drives; nope actually it's the matter of control, matter of leadership and partnership. This small thing made me realize that Kensi isn't a girl who lets other take control, as a matter of fact Kensi is a girl who will, when required, take control or leadership and prove to the world what she is capable of. She is not one who believes in words; in fact she is the one who believes in action. In short, she is an alpha-male.

I remember I didn't talk much in the car as I was enjoying the moment and was busy analysing the little things about Kensi and trying to find out as much as I can about her in that first car ride. Also I was listening to the techno music. Techno music, really? Man I hate techno music. I never pegged Kensi as a fan of slow music but I also never pegged her as techno music. How can someone listen to this? Well there was nothing I could do so I just sat in the car, listening to techno man, thinking about her and pretending I liked what I was hearing. At the end of the car ride I realised that she isn't the amazing driver that she claims she is but she is bearable. But one thing is sure that I am never going to forget our first car ride.

Then suddenly I think about the best thing that happened that day and just thinking about this my lips curve into smile:

We went to a bar for the first time but that's not important, well actually it is but the most important thing was that I called her FERN for first time.

We were undercover and I had to go close to her and had to call her and convince our suspect and let our plan work. But where was the fun in all this so I decided to call her some other name. I was thinking about a name, a name which I like and is different and which would be able to annoy her and the name which sounded funny, strange and unique just like her. She wasn't funny but she was definitely unique and suddenly I thought of fern. FERN, exactly the classic name I had ever heard and will surely be able to piss her off.

So I very calmly and holding a grin told her that I would call her fern and as expected she said no but I did what I wanted to do. I went near her and leaned into her and called her FERN & BABY GIRL. I was never more happy before and now I am in love with the name FERN. As decided, Kensi storms away from him, in order to get close to the suspect. But I will never forget the look Kensi gave me before storming away. Man I am now enjoying pissing her off and I will remember to call her Fern more often. I realize how much I love Fern; the name and the person both.

I then remember our first Sunday coffee together:

I went out to have my coffee on the way to the office and when I saw Kensi's car and noticed that she had noticed me, I didn't go there, instead I decided to sprawl over the hood of her car. Then I remember what I have to say to her. I haven't told her yet about my new undercover assignment. So I decide to tell her that but I see her from the corner of my eyes, coming towards me, bringing coffee for me and having a great smile and looking beautiful as always. So I first decide to make her laugh and then tell her about the assignment. I remember the sad look she gave me.

Well it's the first time I had seen that look...

To be continued.

* * *

**AN**: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited or followed the story. It means a lot. Thanks.

I hope u like this chapter...

Much Love...

Nikita


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: A big sorry for uploading so late. I have been quite busy with other stories, now I'm free and now the chap are going to uploaded quickly. There is a major change in the story. now the story is from Deeks POV. Actually I got a pm that it would be more fun if the story is from deeks POV and I think it's true. Also I have changed the first 3 chap of the story so that they are from deeks POV. Hope u like.

**Disclaimer: **I would die just to say that I own NCIS:LA but I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

**"THERE IS FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. U NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS OR MEANS TO YOU, UNTIL IT HAPPEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. "**

* * *

When I told her I was going undercover, her face dropped, it was as if all of a sudden a wave hit her face and the only thing you could see was sadness. Well at that time I didn't know the reason behind it but not to forget she tried everything in her power to not show anything but the thing is; she is like an open book for me. That was the first time ever I saw that face and that image is still locked inside my brain. I will never forget the look Kensi gave me that just even just for the briefest second, but that was the first time I got to see the sad look on her face, and god that hurt so much.

Remembering all this, it suddenly strikes me about our first time in the desert:

I was scared that we were going into the desert because I am not a fan of deserts. But what happened in the desert was fun. We actually rode bikes and it didn't actually surprise me a lot that Kensi could ride a bike. So there goes one more thing in list of her skills. Well that's not it; it was the first time when Kensi talked about her father. She mentioned that her father taught her how to survive in all possible conditions, taught her how to shoot, track, wire a house, basically all the stuff you teach your son. Well of course my father didn't teach me any of these things but, again it's my case. She also mentioned that she doesn't have a brother and she was very close to her father, actually they were best friends. Truly speaking this thing makes me jealous of Kensi, I mean I had the worst kind of relationship with my father, but then again i think what must have happened that made her such the tough girl she is. Well now I know what happened with her and it breaks my heart. But as much I am afraid of deserts, this trip of mine to the desert is always going to be special to me because it was the first time Kensi opened up to me. Well that's a good start right?

It then reminds me what happened on our next case was one of the most amazing experiences of life. Yup Kensi and I went undercover as a couple for the first time. Actually we had to show off the historic bracelet that Hetty gave us and we had to go and pretend to buy the ring. When we were entering the jewellery shop, I tried to hold her hand, just for our cover, but she smacked my hand away. Well that was rude, I was just trying to sell our cover and look like a young couple in love with each other. Actually if you see us together, you will definitely believe that we are a couple because we look amazing together, we suit each other, but still what was wrong in holding hands, so I try it again, but this time I do it in front of the owner of the shop and thus Kensi allows me to do it. So there we were trying to select a ring, when I decided to take another step and push Kensi more. I decided to put my arm around Kensi and grab her waist, to which she then moved to dig her heeled boot into the top of my foot. Yup it definitely hurts but I tried to cover it, see that's the reason I call myself the master of undercover. Ok coming back to Kensi she shouldn't have hurt me but again she is angry at me. So when we were thrown out of the store, she yells at me for calling her sweet, and to which I can tell that she is definitely way beyond pissed and just to add to it I called her princess. Before this she was just angry at me, but now she is head over heels pissed with me. I think something is really wrong with her. I mean who gets mad at someone calling them sweet or princess? Well princess reminds me that it was the first time I called her princess and sweet. And just like fern she doesn't like them both and both managed to piss her. Looks like I am going to call her by this name more often.

Thinking of liking I was able to find out that she likes Martial arts, techno music, & first dates at the zoo and donuts. Donuts... that's the one thing that Kensi likes the most.

It reminds me of the first time I found out how much she likes donuts. Well it was our first stake out and we watching a prime suspect on the case and it had been already 4 hours and Kensi was getting angry, no sorry she was getting hungry. There was silence in the car and out of nowhere she announced that she wants something to eat and then she corrects herself that she wants to eat donuts. You see that Kensi, demanding, bossy, selfish, scary, tough, and amazing. In the middle of a stakeout only Kensi can demand to eat donuts. Well now that she demanded donuts, Callen suddenly announced from the ear wig that they are going to take over, meanwhile we can go and feed Kensi. I was shocked; I mean how we can leave a stake out just because Kensi is hungry. So as usual I protested and in return gained Kensi's death glare. Then she told me, that if I don't want to eat, then I can get out of her car and join Callen and Sam in their stakeout, to which I heard Callen and Sam laughing in my ear that when I realized for the first time that hungry Kensi is pissed Kensi and pissed Kensi is bad, very bad. So I obliged her and went with her. Obviously the car ride to Starbucks was awfully quiet, but that's not what is important. The important thing is how her mood changed when she finished eating donuts. The hungry and pissed Kensi become cheerful and nice Kensi after eating donuts (5 donuts, who eats five donuts at one time?). It was the first time I found out about Kensi's love for donuts and effects donuts have on Kensi. Well one thing is for sure; food is the way to Kensi's heart.

Thinking about Kensi's like, it suddenly strikes me about the thing I like the most. Our first time on a beach on a case.

To be continue..

* * *

**AN**: As I have uploaded after some time, we can play some review game. The next chapter is already written and it will be uploaded when I get at least 6-7 reviews for this chapter. Please tell me whether u liked it or not from deeks POV

Much love..

Nikita.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: A big thanks to Natalie, without you this story is incomplete.

**Disclaimer: **I would die just to say that I own NCIS:LA but I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

**"THERE IS FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING. U NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS OR MEANS TO YOU, UNTIL IT HAPPEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. "**

* * *

There are some case which I love and some which I hate, but the cases in which we have to go undercover on a beach are always my favourite. The first time I went on a beach with Kensi was when we were dealing with Callen's ex-wife Tracy. Well that was also the first time I saw Kensi in a bikini and god she was looking amazing, way beyond my imagination. Yup I have imagined Kensi in a bikini but you can't blame me for that, I mean look at her, there is no doubt that she is hot and sexy. Ok coming back to the beach, we had to go on a beach to have to keep an eye on Tracy and the guy she was meeting and pretend to be a couple spread on their blanket on the beach. I was pretending to read a book while Kensi was lying on the blanket wearing a hat in which she was looking really adorable. I decided to do something fun and so I asked Kensi that can I and before I can say further, she finished my sentence by saying put some sunscreen on me and to which she further adds no. Ok first of all how does she knows about what I was thinking and secondly it's torture, no, sheer torture. It's like she is saying, you can see but can't touch. My god, how the hell I'm going to survive with Kensi as my partner? God save me but the day was good, at least we went to a beach for the first time even though on the case but still.

The beach also reminds of the first time Kensi and I went on the beach while not on work. It happened on the next day of the case in which we had to go into a spa and Queen Mary. Well the reason I took Kensi to beach was because she was angry at me because of what I said to her at the spa. But honestly speaking I didn't mean any single thing of it; in fact I was just maintaining our cover that's it. How could I say all those things to Kensi when for me the only word to describe Kensi is perfect? Yeah, she is perfect, she has got looks, she has got skills, she is tough and she has brains, she is not like some other girl, she is special, she is Kensi. But she was angry so I told her that if she forgives me I will take her to my favourite place and she did and thus we ended up on Malibu beach; my favourite place. I told her it's the place where I come when I am not feeling well. For me, there is something about water that soothes me. I feel very relaxed when I am there. The plan to take on the beach without being on the case was on my mind since a few days ago and it went better than I imagined. Some time alone with my new favourite person at my favourite place was fun. We sit there for a long time, half of the time staring at the ocean and half of the time talking about some irrelevant stuff but still it was one of the amazing experiences of my life and I am going to make sure that I make Kensi come with me on the beach more often.

The talking part here reminds me of the first serious fight we had, actually it wasn't a fight it was an argument but one which was the giant elephant in the room for a big time for us. Yes I am talking about our trust issues. We both have big trust issues and it's maybe because we have lost too many people and for a long time we have been lonely in our life. For the last few years we have been completely dependent on ourselves and to trust something is a big deal for both of us. But this doesn't mean we aren't trying, it's just trusting someone doesn't come easy to us. That's the reason I say we both are damaged souls. Coming back to our argument, we were actually practicing shooting in the range and all of sudden Kensi wanted to shoot my gun. For others, that may not be a big deal but for me it is. So I just said that I have a thing for my gun and I don't like others firing it and then made a big issue of it and she snapped at me saying I don't trust her. And the next thing I know is Sam yelling at us that we don't have trust in each other and we keep saying that we have it but we don't and we have to build it soon. Well that was the point when I realized he was right. We do have trust issues and we need to work it out.

The thing with my gun is it was one time I was undercover and a raid was going on and somehow a baddie came to know that I was LAPD and decided to shoot me but didn't have a gun so he jumped on me and we ended up in fight. When I once tackled him to ground, I got my gun and the next thing I knew is he is snatching the gun from me and suddenly I realize that may be my end and the next thing I knew that the gun fired up and the baddie is dead and I'm alive. Since that day my gun is with me; protecting my ass and having my back in the field. Just because of the snatch I don't like people touching my gun and it really had nothing to do with her. Till it was the first time ever we both admitted we trust each other, well that would be wrong, we do trust each other in the field at least 75% but we don't trust each other personally. I don't think I know Kensi at all, I mean all this week we know the small things about each other and all those things are related professionally. Personally speaking we are two strangers who tend to work with each other. Professionally it's ok but the kind of job we do trust is a necessary evil. We have to have complete trust on a right person and trust on wrong person will get you killed. Similarly you need to have trust on your partner or it will get either of you hurt seriously in the field. For the two people who suck at communication, speaking about trust issues with each other is the big deal and it the first time of it.

to be continue...

* * *

**AN: a big thanks to who followed, reviewed and favourited this story. thank you soo much. keep going. reviews are always welcome**

**Much love..**

**Nikita.**


End file.
